


Alternate Uses For A Jetpack

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [19]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, Elevators, F/M, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Diann sprinted at top speed.





	Alternate Uses For A Jetpack

Diann sprinted at top speed. She wasn’t going to make it. No, she _had_ to make it. With a burst of speed she didn’t know she had, she ran forward and activated her jetpack, lifting off and landing on the upwards-shooting elevator with a soft thump. She turned towards Torian.

“Come on!” She called, reaching out to him. He followed, completely misjudging the distance and crashing into the side. Diann grasped his forearm and pulled him up.

“Was that really necessary cyare?” He groaned.

“Have you tried waiting for those things?” Diann pointed out as they reached the next level.


End file.
